Medical syringe containers (also known as needle cases) are known in the art. The containers function to protect the syringes from damage prior to use. Typically, the container comprises a rigid housing in which a number of syringes can be held. The housing can be opened and any number of syringes can be removed. It is also possible for these containers to accommodate used syringes.
A disadvantage with these containers is that they are not particularly suitable with a needle exchange program. In a needle exchange program, a new needle (that is a syringe containing a needle) is given only when a used syringe is returned. With these known containers, there is no mechanism to ensure that a used syringe is returned prior to a new syringe being given.
There is also the temptation to try to obtain new syringes without returning used syringes. With conventional containers, there is no security against this type of abuse. Even if the container is locked it can be forced open and a new syringe can be removed.